


Between The Bars

by putaojiubei



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Anal Fisting, Angst, Dark, Dark fic, Drama, Fisting, HIV/AIDS, Masturbation, Other, Self-cest, Sex Toys, Zayn-centric, hard sex, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 19:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9198701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/putaojiubei/pseuds/putaojiubei
Summary: Если бы жизнь была более справедлива к нему, Зейн бы прожил иную жизнь - без принятия наркотиков и практики опасного секса... Если бы он знал, что заразиться можно и от капли крови больного человека, он бы никогда не посмотрел на кровь с той же возбужденностью и вожделением, с которой смотрел на неё всю свою жизнь.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Продолжая тему селфцеста.
> 
> Моя первая работа [kiss yourself.](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4306383) на ФБ.  
> Та же работа на АО3 - [kiss yourself.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7338835).
> 
> Работа на [ФБ](https://ficbook.net/readfic/4931056).
> 
> Название связано с песней - eliot smith – between the bars, при желании можете включить :)
> 
> Enjoy!

Зейн стоит напротив зеркала в ванной комнате и намыленной губкой с остервенением стирает со своего лица тональный крем, профессионально скрывающий темно-красные рубцы на теле. На бледной коже пятна по-особому видны и бросаются в глаза даже раньше, чем выдающиеся и притягательные черные глаза мужчины. Тонкая кожа лица покраснела от того, как сильно Зейн трет жесткой губкой — он больше не хочет видеть на себе эти пятна. Подсознательно он знает, что мыло здесь ничем не поможет, а его злость не сможет повернуть время вспять и спасти от смертельной болезни. Но эта жизнь кажется ему слишком нереальной — Зейн никогда и подумать не мог, что лично он может столкнуться с болезнью, от которой в мире нет лекарств.

Чувствительная кожа ноет, и прикосновения к ней теперь приносят жгучую боль. Зейн с размаху бросает губку в раковину, но это совершенно не приносит ему облегчения. Он неотрывно смотрит в зеркало, держа зрительный контакт со своим отражением. Его глаза наполняются слезами слабости и боли, которые он сдерживал в себе уже долгие месяцы. Зейн никогда не видел, как он плачет, но и никогда не чувствовал, как что-то неосязаемое может приносить столько страданий. Белки глаз мужчины быстро краснеют, а голубоватые вены на висках разбухают от напряжения, соленые слёзы исчезают в не сбритых волосках на щеках, и уже ничто не может остановить громкие стонущие вздохи-крики, вырывающиеся из глубин почерневшей души.

Истерика длится не долго, но это впервые, когда Зейн проигрывает войну своим собственным эмоциям, тщательно скрываемым даже для себя самого. Зейн проводит ладонями по лицу, словно снимая со своих глаз пелену страха и злости. Он поднимает брошенную губку, промывает её под струей холодной воды и убирает сушиться. В поле зрения попадает зубная щетка и паста, аккуратно стоящие в пластиковом стаканчике рядом с губкой. Сегодняшним утром, после того как почистил зубы, он увидел кровь, когда сплевывал воду, и ощущения того испуга и неизбежного осознания, которые буквально волной его накрыли только в вагоне метро и не отпускали весь оставшийся день, заставили Зейна вновь здраво взглянуть на болезнь — его организм умирает.

Если бы жизнь была более справедлива к нему, он бы прожил иную жизнь — без принятия наркотиков и практики опасного секса… Если бы он знал, что заразиться можно и от капли крови больного человека, он бы никогда не посмотрел на кровь с той же возбужденностью и вожделением, с которой смотрел на неё всю свою жизнь.

Тот «молодой» период жизни Зейн предпочитает не вспоминать, потому что он, честно говоря, ничего и не помнит. Почти все воспоминания превратились в одно бесконечное черно-белое кино без каких-либо чувств и эмоций, но последний день в клубе порока и уподобления желаний, в котором он застрял на долгие годы, ему запомнился на всю жизнь, потому что на сцене присутствовал Он — Лиам. Наивный парень пришел спасать падшую душу лучшего друга, но оказался в ловушке исчадий ада, для которых молодая кровь была как глоток живой воды, а спаситель им и даром не нужен был.

Чувства и ясность ума вернулись к Зейну тогда, когда он насаживался на резиновый член, смазанный кровью. Он продолжил свои действия, пока игрушка полностью не исчезла в нем, и только тогда Зейн повернул голову на знакомый стонущий голос. Он увидал, как две куртизанки крутились вокруг ослабевшего и находящегося в полусознательном состоянии Лиама, оглаживая его оголенное тело. Третья опустилась на его член, оперевшись руками на колени. Она беспорядочно поднималась и опускалась, насилуя Лиама. Темп её тела вдруг стал лихорадочно-быстрым, а затем ноги женщины мелко затряслись. Она полностью опустилась на член парня и откинула голову назад, наслаждаясь и содрогаясь в сильном оргазме. 

Лиам вдруг поднял голову, до этого сонно упавшую на бок, и тут же встретился взглядом с Зейном, медленно и с удовольствием трахающего себя резиновым членом. 

Губы пакистанца растянулись в ленивой улыбке. Зейн любил устраивать показные сцены любви к себе, и тем более сейчас в зрительном зале появился человек, косвенно, но направивший его на путь самоудовлетворения. 

Зейн отбросил фаллоимитатор в строну и устроился так, чтобы Лиам видел, как подрагивает его возбужденный член, какой раскрытой стала его дырочка после резинового члена. Он провел рукой по своему телу, сохраняя зрительный контакт с Лиамом. Холодной ладонью Зейн обхватил свой член и провел несколько раз, размазывая естественную смазку по стволу. Он элегантно проскользнул рукой по яичкам, сжимая и оглаживая их, а затем проникнул тремя пальцами в себя, собирая оставшуюся в себе кровь и лубрикант. Их было не много, но этого было достаточно, чтобы растереть по возбужденному члену. 

Люди, окружавшие Зейна и Лиама, уселись по кругу, продолжая ласкать себя и находящихся вокруг них людей. Три куртизанки оставили Лиама одного, позволяя Зейну обратить всё его внимание на себя.

Зейн облизал сухие губы. Опавший член Лиама заметно напрягся, и пакистанец самодовольно улыбнулся. Он наклонился к своему члену, легко целуя головку, затем пару раз провел по ней языком, слизывая кровяную смесь. Зейн отклонился на левую руку, позволяя себе не только брать член в рот, но и погружать левую кисть себе в дырочку. Он двигал головой медленно, с упоением наслаждаясь всеми ощущениями, получаемыми под действием наркотиков и от самого процесса секса. Зейн отстранился, слизывая с губ питательную влагу, и лег полностью на спину, сильнее погружая кисть руки в себя. 

Один мужчина отделился от толпы смотрящих и наклонился к Зейну. Он взял рукой его член, сильнее сжимая и быстро надрачивая, и впился в губы Зейна, целуя его жестко и требовательно. Зейн чувствовал, как мышцы начинают бесконтрольно сжиматься в предоргазменной конвульсии. Он поднял голову, чтобы вновь встретиться со взглядом Лиама, но увидел лишь бесчувственно опавшую на бок голову. Руки парня вымученно свисали по бокам, а из порезов на плечах и предплечьях медленно стекала кровь, собираясь в тяжелые капли на кончиках пальцев и затем падая в предусмотрительно подставленные пластиковые емкости. Зейн отвел уже расфокусированный взгляд и в оргазменном экстазе в очередной раз потерял связь с реальностью и полностью отдался чувствам.

Зейн пришел в чувства от того, что кто-то дает ему пощечину, а затем суматоха и чьи-то вопли заставили его протрезветь и увидеть лишь знакомые очертания нахмуренных бровей и длинных кудрявых волос. Это был Гарри, которого Зейн больше никогда не видел. Тот даже на похороны Лиама его не пригласил, а ведь он был его лучшим другом.

И может быть, если бы не приход лучшего друга в клуб, Зейн бы никогда не узнал, что он ВИЧ положителен.

Зейн гипнотизирует зубную щетку и пасту, стоящую рядом с ней, но, чуть помедлив, всё равно достает их из стаканчика. Умирать ему ещё год, поэтому к привкусу крови с мятной пастой во рту он ещё успеет привыкнуть.


End file.
